Colin (Video Game)
Colin is one of the Three Little Pigs. He is featured as a sort of roommate of Bigby Wolf in The Wolf Among Us, crashing on his couch, and is the one character whose relationship with Bigby is entirely up to the player. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith After escaping from The Farm yet again, Colin returns to Bigby's apartment and falls asleep on his chair. Bigby returns and wakes him up to get him off it. After he moves, Colin asks for a cigarette, which Bigby gives him. He is told by Wolf that he can't keep leaving The Farm. He tells Bigby that he didn't escape the Homelands to be put in a prison, and asks Bigby not to send him back. Seeing Bigby pour himself a drink, Colin asks if it is for him. He gets a quick "Nope" in response. Colin then brings up the fact that Bigby blew his house down, and that giving him the drink would ease his pain. He also says that little actions like that might make more people like him. When Bigby still refuses him a drink, Colin remarks that that is the reason everyone hates him. He then states that fear is more appropriate than hate, and that people are still fearing him to this day. Colin then says that he bets there wasn't a single person Bigby was nice to that night. Whatever the response he gets, Colin will say that life is easier with friends and that Bigby's lone wolf persona isn't fooling him as he's seen the way that Wolf looks at Snow White. Wanting to get some sleep, Bigby asks whether giving him his drink will shut him up, Colin says it might. If Bigby gives him his drink, Colin thanks him and starts licking the alcohol from the mug. If Bigby drinks the rest of it, an angered Colin tells him sarcastically that he is deceiving him and that it is "hilarious". He then walks away and say 'I hate you". Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Colin appears in the beginning of the episode in Bigby's apartment where Swineheart treats Bigby. As usual, the pig talks a lot while Swineheart attempts to remove all the silver shards from Bigby, and Bigby can tell him to shut up or go along with him nicely. After Swineheart finishes his work, Snow White, now the new Deputy Mayor orders Bigby that all Fables who cannot afford glamour must be sent to the Farm. Bigby can choose to either let Colin stay at his place or tell him that he has to go back to the Farm. He will show relief when Bigby tells him that he can stay, but when he is told to go the Farm, he will feel betrayed and state that Bigby gives favors all the time, but Bigby coldly tells him that he ran out, much to Colin's despair. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Colin is seen following Flycatcher, telling him to calm down when he tells him to hurry, if you send him to the Farm. He then get on the truck next to him, asking for one last smoke before he leaves with Toad and TJ. Bigby can give him one, refuse, or give him the whole pack. If you refuse, depending on if Bigby treats Colin like a friend or a hindrance, then Colin will be disappointed on Bigby's selfishness, and asks why he decided to refuse if he treated him like a friend or will call him out on his cruelty if he was heartless to him. If Bigby did give him the pack or his cigarette, then Colin will show gratitude and state that he finally learned how to share or is a true friend. If you don't send him to the farm, Colin is seen entering Bigby's apartment with a case of beer in tow. The same will go on whether Bigby treated him like a friend or foe. Book of Fables Entry "Colin is better known as one of the Three Little Pigs. Back in the Homelands they were harassed by The Big Bad Wolf, who blew down Colin's house of straw. After the Exodus, Colin and the other Fables who couldn't pass for human were sent to live at The Farm in upstate New York. Unable to stand such a boring life, Colin constantly makes trips down to Fabletown to bother Bigby. He is always caught and sent back to The Farm, but he doesn't let that stop him." Appearances The Wolf Among Us *"Faith" *"In Sheep's Clothing" *"Cry Wolf" Fables: The Wolf Among Us *"Issue 3" *"Issue 4" *"Issue 34" Trivia *If Colin was forced to go to the Farm, then Flycatcher (who will get the new job, also determined by the player) will presumably find Colin in Bigby's apartment and pick him up, though as one can expect, Colin would try to resist. It took until the near end of Cry Wolf for them to make it to the lobby and then outside. *Colin is voiced by Brian Sommer, who also voices Danny St. John and Peter Joseph Randall in The Walking Dead. See also Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Book of Fables Category:Alive Category:Animal Category:Allies Category:Unknown